Yōkai Spirits Pretty Cure
Yōkai Spirits Pretty Cure. (妖怪 スピリッツ プリキュア Hepburn: Yōkai Supirittsu Purikyua.) Is a Japanese magical girl anime series of the Pretty Cure anime franchise, this is the final series created by Cure Salamander. Produced by Toei Animation and Nippon Animation, succeeding Shin Nanatsu no Taizai Pretty Cure! In its initial timeslot, the series is more tragic and dramatic than childish and comic, and psychology also appears in the series. The main characters’ pasts is based on the popular novels of the 18th century, and the series' main themes is the Memories, Spirits and Families, with the cure’s overall main motifs is the Japanese Folklore, and the Yōkais. PG-13-''' Teens 13 or older Story: * Yōkai Spirits Pretty Cure episodes * The story live in a world where the memories and families are important, but many children have experienced the painful times and lose their families. Tsuzurao the fox-woman, who just lose her family no longer supports the many tragic events occurs, she decides to destroy the "Memory Core" which represents the destiny of humanity, but if the "Memory Core" will be destroyed, and all bad as good memories will disappear. Momomiya Rumi the young girl of 13 has just finding her biological mother and younger brother Asuka, and she inherits the great fortune, having just confronted her cruel uncle Momomiya Jiro. She is a Precure four years ago as Cure Tanuki (the Japanese raccoon dog), she represents memories and traumas. But despite the joy and happiness, Rumi is still tormented by the death of Vitalis and his pets, and her painful past as an abandoned child. The monsters called the Shikigamis and the Onmyou Taisenki want to destroy the Memory Core. During an attack, Rumi has become amnesiac so her memory is divided into five Memory Fragments, but she was not the only one had lost her memory, the other three Precure have lost their memories too. Hector a tanuki-like fairy, has found Rumi who became amnesic. Hector decided to find the other three Precures, and to bring together the Memory Fragments for recover their memories, fight evil and save the world. Characters: Cures Rumi Momomiya (桃宮留美 Momomiya Rumi) / '''Cure Tanuki (キュアタヌキ Kyua Tanuki): Voiced by: Aki Toyosaki (Japanese), Jad Saxton (English). Rumi is the main character of 13 years old; she is an Ameonna (雨女, "rain woman") and the youngest member of the group. In the past, Rumi was first kidnapped and then abandoned, and she has been raised by M. Barakamon, as Rumi Barakamon (ばらかもん 留美 Barakamon Rumi), but her husband had sold Rumi to Vitalis with company of the animals. For long trip after meeting Ms. Momomiya and her son Asuka, in full winter after the loss of the two dogs Zerbino and Dolce and Joli-Coeur, the monkey. And the old spiritual father Vitalis dies by protecting Rumi in the snow storm. When she found her biological family who M. Momomiya and Asuka is her younger brother, she confronts her cruel uncle Momomiya Jiro and banned him. Rumi is oversensitive and innocent but very emphatic and kind. As Cure Tanuki (キュアタヌキ Kyua Tanuki), her main colors are pink and brown, she is the Japanese Raccoon Dog, and she is the Precure of Memory and Trauma. She uses the pink PreSpirit to transform. Her catchphrase is "(Luck will smile on you!)" (幸運は笑顔になる！Kōun wa egao ni naru!). She’s named after the orphan boy, Remi Barberin '''or Milligan''' of the French novel, “Sans Famille”, of Hector Malot Kotone Fuyutsuki (冬月琴音 Fuyutsuki Kotone) / Cure Inugami (キュア イヌガミ Kyua Inugami): Voiced by: Yukari Tamura (Japanese), Carrie Savage (English). She was a Half-Inugami of 19 years old. Kotone is the daughter of Fumie Fuyutsuki who is a Inugami and Tomoki who is a human, from a provincial family. She and Fumie is abandoned by her biological father. To provide for her child, she has to work, and for this, decides to return to her hometown. But to find work, she must be separated from Kotone, because at the time, a single mother was rejected by the company. On his way towards a town, and in a hurry, she naively confides Kotone a couple of innkeepers, the village, the Tenzoku. These Tenzoku will prove to be cruel individuals. They'll be rude to the child by treating it as their home while still demanding more money from Fumie who was hired as a worker in the factory glassware created by Mr. Masaki (aka Jin Bunjiro). When Fumie dies in disease, Bunjiro became mayor, made a promise to the dead mother to care for Kotone. It is through Tenzoku Eri, the eldest daughter of the Tenzoku in which he requests to seek Kotone address that Pikari Mamoru finally found her in the garden. Later Kotone and Mamoru marry partner after the death of Bunjiro. As Cure Inugami (キュア イヌガミ Kyua Inugami), her main color is white, she is the Wolfhound, and she is the Precure of Tragedy. She uses the white PreSpirit to transform. Kotone is named after Cosette Fauchelevent of the French novel “Les Miserables”, of Victor Hugo. Tomoe Sanada (真田巴 Sanada Tomoe) / Cure Nekomata (キュア ネコマタ Kyua Nekomata): Voiced by: Ayako Kawasumi (Japanese), Monica Rial (English). Tomoe is a Tsukumogami (a Kami of tool), and an orphan teenage girl of 17 years old. She was a malicious and manipulative brat who duped her entourage, accompanied by Fuma Hidenori. Tomoe was raised by her aunt Hiragi following the death of her parents while her friend Hidenori lives in barrels. Her deceptions are often carried out by means of negotiations that allow her to make others work for him or to collect undeserved honors. She meets Takamura Birei. The story continues later expanding into complex intrigues that combines romantic disappointment and jealousy. Finds confronted with Joe the Indian and treasure hunter. Tomoe, Hidenori became pirates, who put out company in touch with nature. They build an ideal life games, swimming, fishing, before being defeated by boredom and bad weather. Tomoe and Hidenori attend a murder committed by the Indian Joe. As Cure Nekomata (キュア ネコマタ Kyua Nekomata), her main color is blue, she is the Cat, and she is the Precure of Loneliness. She uses the blue PreSpirit to transform. Tomoe’s name is after the boy Tom Sawyer of the American novel “The Adventures of Tom Sawyer”, of Mark Twain. Sayaka Kurama (闇魔沙耶香 Kurama Sayaka) / Cure Yōko (キュア ヨウコ Kyua Yōko): Voiced by: Saeko Chiba (Japanese), Kira Vincent-Davis (English). Serah is the princess aged 15 years and a female Fox spirit. She is the only daughter of Kurama Rintaro, an officer in the Japanese army. Her human mother died in childbirth. Serah was raised alone by her father. She is very intelligent, kind and generous, but sometimes very impulsive and she had a Himedere attitude. Later, she admits that she might become enraged and kill Miss Mishima. Serah is also a talented storyteller with a vivid imagination. She was ten when she loses her fortune, following the death of her father and lives in misery. Serah is very jealous of Rumi and in conflict with Tomoe, but she is very close to Kotone for her similar tragic past. She had a doll named Emily. She regards her as a friend and confidante, and imagine she is alive. When Serah loses her fortune, Emily is the only one that she keeps refusing to give her to Miss Mishima. As Cure Yōko (キュア ヨウコ Kyua Yōko), her main color is golden, she is the Fox, and she is the Precure of Misery. She uses the golden PreSpirit to transform. She’s named after Sarah Crewe of the Britannic novel “the Little Princess”, of Frances H. Burnett. Mascot(s): Hector (ヘクター Hekutā): Voiced by: Satsuki Yukino (Japanese), Cassandra Lee (English). Frances is a Tanuki Fairy, and Rumi's partner. Hector is the youngest of the group. He transform into a 11 years old kid. He’s named after the French novelist, Hector Malot. Victor (ビクター Bikutā): Voiced by: Satomi Satō (Japanese), Tia Ballard (English). Victor is a Wolfhound Fairy, and Kotone's partner. He transform into a 14 years old teen. He’s named after the French novelist, Victor Hugo. Mark (マーク Māku): Voiced by: Daisuke Kishio (Japanese), Greg Ayres (English). Mark is a Two-Tailed Cat Fairy, and Tomoe's partner. He transform into a 16 years old. He’s named after the American novelist, Mark Twain. Frances (フランセス Furansesu): Voiced by: Yōko Hikasa (Japanese), Elizabeth Maxwell (English). Frances is a Two-Tailed Fox Fairy, and Serah's partner. Frances is the eldest and the only female of the group. She transform into a 19 years old woman. She’s named after the Britannic novelist, Frances H. Burnett. Villains Onmyou Taisenki: Tsuzurao (ツヅラオ Tsudzurao): Voiced By: Junko Iwao (Japanese), Serena Varghese (English). Tsuzurao is a fox woman, lose her family no longer supports the many tragic events occurs, she decides to destroy the "Memory Core" which represents the destiny of humanity, but if the "Memory Core" will be destroyed, and all bad as good memories will disappear. Trauma (トラウマ Trauma) / Ranko Hiyoko (雛蘭子 Hiyoko Ranko): Voiced by: Yuka Iguchi (Japanese), Hilary Haag (English). Ranko was 16 years old. Ranko was the richest student before Serah's arrives au at the boarding school; she is very jealous of Serah. Ranko is the only student who argues Serah. When Serah loses the fortune, ranko ridicules. But after that Serah recover the fortune, she became more jealous. Later, she joined Tsuzurao in order to murder Serah, for that she kidnapped Serah's foster daughter, Riona "Kurama" Ren. She's named after Lavinia Herbert from "The Little Princess". Drama (ドラマ Dorama) / Jiro Momomiya (桃宮二郎 Momomiya Jirō): Voiced by: Hidekatsu Shibata (Japanese), Kirk Thornton (English). Jiro is Rumi and Asuka's evil uncle. He hopes that Asuka will die, and it was he who asked to the Discolls disappearing Rumi as a baby, so that he will inherit the fortune of his late brother. His name is based of James Milligan, Remi and Arthur's evil uncle from "Sans Famille". Shikigami (式神 Shikigami) , "Familiar" in Saban Brands english dub: The spiritual ghost-themed monsters of the series. They are created when the Onmyou Taisenki trap people's memories within the Chain of Pain, and revive their traumatic memories which forms the core of a Shikigami being. Their name is the term for a being from Japanese folklore. Each of the generals uses their word when they trapped the victim's memories. When they are defeated, they say "Forget the painful times!". Other characters: Asuka Momomiya (桃宮 明日香 Momomiya Asuka): Voiced by: Akeno Watanabe (Japanese), Laura Bailey (English). Asuka is Rumi's younger brother and an Ameotoko (雨男, "rain man"). He is a disabled child who struggles to survive his terrible disease. Symbol of courage, Asuka will mark many Rumi who has great affection. They meet for the first time on the Cygnus, boat belonging to his mother, after Rumi was condemned to wander in the wake of the arrest of Vitalis in Toulouse. Later after, Rumi who become Cure Tanuki, she confronted her cruel uncle Momomiya Jiro. He was named after Arthur Milligan from "Sans Famille". Mikoto Momomiya (桃宮 命琴 Momomiya Mikoto): Voiced by: Naomi Shindo (Japanese), Cynthia Cranz (English). Originally from England, mother of Asuka and Rumi, living with his son on his boat-barge Cygnus, according to the French rivers. She's named after Miss Milligan, Remi and Arthur's mother''' from "Sans Famille". Masato (正人 Masato): Voiced by: Arisa Shida (Japanese), Kalin Coates (English). Masato is a friend of Rumi, he knows how to play all the instruments and help Rumi find her family, and Rumi apparently in fall in love with him. He was named after '''Mattia from "Sans Famille". Vitalis (ヴィタリス Vitarisu): Voiced by: Mugihito (Japanese), Michael McConnohie (English). The owner of three dogs and a monkey. He is traveling musician, who will buy Rumi to Mr. Barakamon. He is a performer who travels throughout France. He is skilled at playing the violin. At first glance, he appears frightful; however, he is very kind. He taught Rumi to read and write because there was no school in her hometown. Because of his old age, he became sick and passed away by protect her from the snow. Joli-Cœur, Capi, Dolce and Zerbino (ジョリ·クール, カピ , ドルチェ, ゼルビノ Jori Kūru, Kapi, Doruche, Zerubino): The animals that make up the traveling troupe of Vitalis (the first being a monkey and three dogs), Dolce and Zerbino are killed by wolves, then Joli-Coeur is died of pneumonia, Capi is the only was survived. Juichiro Barakamon (ばらかもん寿一郎 Barakamon Juichirō): Voiced by: Hiroya Ishimaru (Japanese), Kent Williams (English). The adoptive father of Rumi, he sells Rumi to Vitalis. He was named after Jérôme Barberin from "Sans Famille". Miss Barakamon (ばらかもん さん Barakamon-san): Voiced by: Kikuko Inoue (Japanese), Wendy Powell (English). She is the adoptive mother of Rumi. Her name is based of Miss Barberin from "Sans Famille". Risa Akechi (明智里沙 Akechi Risa): Voiced by: Mamiko Noto (Japanese), Cynthia Martinez (English). The little silent girl who encounter Rumi when she was sick. Rumi especially adores Risa. She teaches her to read and plays the harp for her. And loves a Neapolitan song in particular. Rumi becomes a gardener, and two years of hard work and merry Sundays follow. Her name is based of Lise Acquin from "Sans Famille". Jin Bunjiro (文次郎 神 Bunjirō Jin): Voiced by: Unshō Ishizuka (Japanese), Cam Clarke (English). After nineteen years locked up in prison in France, he is finally released. He leaves the prison, and full of grudge against society that caused him so much trouble. He understood what he did wrong, but for a crime so small, he was exaggerated by the punishment. He longs to avenge this company. He escapes repeatedly of policeman Jiraiya. Following a dispute with the mayor who defends the woman Fuyutsuki Fumie. At the same time, he must take care of Fumie, he is treated in the hospital. So it is himself who is responsible for Fumie tell her daughter is there, but she can not see her yet because of her health. Fumie, half delirious, does not understand the situation. She dies in shock revelations, especially to learn that her daughter is still far from her. Bunjiro after promising before the bed of the dead to care for Kotone. The small Kotone, sent at night by the Tenzoku to fetch water at the source in the woods, encounter as well. He helps bring her bucket to the inn where he stopped to spend the night. All evening, he buys Kotone from the Tenzoku to them to let her play. While protecting the Tenzoku, he offers Kotone a beautiful doll. The next morning, he persuades Tenzoku to let him take Kotone in the redeeming their 1500 euros. The man and the girl leaving for Paris. After Kotone was married with Pikari Mamoru, he contemplated the two candlesticks symbolize his promise to the Bishop, he dies happy about that which was his whole life and his redemption. He was named after Jean Valjean from "Les Miserables". Mamoru Pikari (ぴかり 守る Pikari Mamoru): Voiced by: Ryohei Kimura (Japanese), Todd Haberkorn (English). Mamoru is Kotone's husband. He was named after Marius Pontmercy from "Les Miserables". Fumie Fuyutsuki (冬月 文枝 Fuyutsuki Fumie): Voiced by: Fumie Mizusawa (Japanese), Colleen Clinkenbeard (English). Fumie is was Kotone's deceased mother and a full Inugami, with wolfhound ears and tail. Fumie was born in France, but nothing is known of her parents or her childhood. She will work in a farm. Tomoki, her lover, she is deeply in love without recognizing that she is for him an adventure. Thus she had a daugther named Kotone, Tomoki abandons Fumie with Kotone. She remains very distraught by this abandonment and daughter became the center of his universe. She decides to rebuild her life by returning to her hometown. But before arriving in Montreuil, she must quickly find a pension for Kotone to get a job, because at that time, a single mother was rejected by the company. A couple of innkeepers, the Tenzoku, Kotone agrees to keep a monthly payment and separated from her daughter. She is immediately hired as a worker in the factory. In reality, they have made their servant Kotone and brutalize. Fumie comes to live only to provide for her daughter, and when she is returned from the factory, because of gossips who discovered she was a single mother, she has to sell everything she owns, her teeth and hair. Following an incident in which she is not responsible, the police inspector uncompromising Jiraiya stops and wants to incarcerate. Bunjiro Jin, became mayor, opposes the imprisonment and takes her under his protection, because she is seriously ill. She is hospitalized in her infirmary and entrusts the care. He promises to bring her Kotone, Fumie is dying of shock without having seen her daughter Bunjiro promised the mother to take care of Kotone. She become a wolf spirit after her death. She was named after Fantine from "Les Miserables". Rintaro Kurama (闇魔倫太郎 Kurama Rintaro): Voiced by: Sho Hayami (Japanese), J. Michael Tatum (English). Rintaro is the father of Serah. He was very close to his daughter since his wife's death, and reluctantly allowed at school. The captain Kurama is still young and adventurous, and hardly takes precautions with his fortune, by following his trip, he died suddenly, leaving his fortune. His name is based of Ralph Crewe from "The Little Princess". Maria Mishima (三島マリア Mishima Maria): Voiced by: Keiko Han (Japanese), Rebecca forstadt (English). She is the director of the boarding school. This is a dry woman strict on rules, which shows even cruel. She knows how to be nice to those who can bring money or prestige to her school. Her name is based of Maria Minchin from "The Little Princess". Amika Mishima (三島亜美佳 Mishima Amika): Voiced by: Hisako Kanemoto (Japanese), Alexis Tipton (English). Amika is the younger sister of Maria Mishima. She is much nicer than her sister, but she is too emotionally weak to oppose her. Later, when Miss Mishima does not recognize her mistake of being cruel, Amika finally triumph of her. Her name is based of Amelia Minchin from "The Little Princess". Bunjaku (文若 Bunjaku) Voiced by: Akiko Yajima (Japanese), Felecia Angelle (English). Bunjaku is the young maid of all work of the school. Miss Mishima bullies and the work overload, and the other house sometimes use as a scapegoat. Bunjaku becomes the friend of Sara when this is still rich, and supports her when Serah is relegated to the attic. Her name is based of Becky from "The Little Princess". Riona "Kurama" Ren (蓮"闇魔"里緒奈 Ren "Kurama" Riona): Voiced by: Mariya Ise (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English). Riona is a four year old girl who lost her parents. She was spoiled at home, and often makes whims. Long after the tragic events, Serah becomes her adoptive mother, while Serah has just 13 years, Serah is often the only person able to calm her. Rio is very attached to Serah and often comes to visit her in the attic. She was named after Lottie Legh from "The Little Princess". Hidenori Fuma (風魔秀則 Fuma Hidenori): Voiced by: Kaito Ishikawa (Japanese), Johnny Yong Bocsh (English). Tomoe's friend, the son of a drunkard is a vagabond boy, who sleeps in the summer under the stars and winter in a barrel. Natural and independent, eager as her friend of adventures and treasure hunts, however, he refuses to sacrifice her vagabond life to the glory and riches. Only the promise of adventure that Tom has made to him will convince him to return to civilization. He was named after Huckleberry Finn from "The Adventures of Tom Sawyer". Birei Takamura (高村美麗 Takamura Birei): Voiced by: Asuka Horiguchi (Japanese), Margaret McDonald (English). A little blonde girl with blue eyes.Tomoe declares her friendship and gets punished in his place. Birei is portrayed as a strict representation, timid, weak and dependent. She was named after Becky (Rebecca) Thatcher from "The Adventures of Tom Sawyer". Tomoki (智樹 Tomoki): Voiced by: Takahiro Mizushima (Japanese), David Wald (English). He was Fumie's ex-lover and Kotone's biological father. He had abandoned Fumie and Kotone as a baby. Some years later, after Kotone was married, she wants to see him in search of answers. But he rejected her a second time, and since she has sought to avenge him. In episode 20, at the meeting with Tomoki, he was forced to confess the truth. Then when he drinks the cup of tea he died poisoned before his death he would say his last words. His name is based of the minor chraracter, Tholomyes, Cosette's biological father from "Les Miserables". Items: * PreSpirit (プリスピリット Purisupiritto) - The Cures' transformation device. * Memory Fragment (メモリ フラグメント Memori Furagumento) - The main collective item, after the Precure defeated the Shikigamis, they are transformed into Memory Fragments, representing the memories of the past. * Dreaming Vision (ドリーミングビジョン Dorīmingu Bijon) - The Dreaming Vision is a spiritual vision, which allows to enter the minds of people to see the visions of the past. Locations: * Fujutsu Town (巫術町 Fujutsu Machi) - The new Cures' home place. * Yūrei School (幽霊学校 Yūrei Gakkō) - The supernatural school of the Precures. * Memory Core (メモリコア Memori Koa) - The Memory Core is a place which represents the destiny of humanity, but if the Memory Core will be destroyed, and all bad as good memories will disappear. Movies: * Yōkai Spirits Pretty Cure the Movie: Tormented Memories. (映画妖怪 スピリッツ プリキュア: 苦しめ思い出. Eiga Yōkai Supirittsu Purikyua: Kurushime Omoide.) Movie-only Characters: . Trivia: * This is the first normal series where all Cures having a Japanese name and have a non-English Cure name. * The new season of Pretty Cure Series is more supernatural than magical and fairy. * All characters from Yōkai Spirits Pretty Cure have the same birthdates from their Seiyuus. * This is the second series where psychology appears after Smile! Pretty Cure. * Like Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!, Little Women Pretty Cure, Nanatsu no Taizai Pretty Cure! and its sequel, Yōkai Spirits Pretty Cure have Kanji and Hiragana into the title. Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Memories Themed Series Category:Spirits Themed Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime